A need exists for fast drying films which, when applied to mammalian nails, such as human nails, exhibit extremely long wear, leave a very shiny surface, can be removed with ordinary fingernail polish remover quickly, dry very fast, and do not require UV light to cure.
A further need exists for this to be something that can be done at home and does not require a trip to the nail salon.
The present embodiments meet these needs.